Suspension systems are used in a variety of vehicles, such as, cars, trucks, lawnmowers, construction equipment, all-terrain-vehicles (ATV's), etc., for the added comfort of the operators of such vehicles. Suspension systems can either be fixed or adjustable. Fixed suspension systems have a constant suspension with a fixed stiffness, while the stiffness of the suspension in adjustable suspension systems is adjustable.